· ¡Peter Pan es un Vampiro! ·
by Leonerza
Summary: Una noche, en la ventana de Bella, se aparece un extraño y hermoso chico llamado Peter Pan, con el quien juega todo el tiempo hasta que un día desaparece sin aviso.¿Qué hará cuando doce años después se encuentre con un chico idéntico a su Peter?


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, la verdad es que son de Stephenie Meyer. El resto es completamente mío y no permito que nadie lo copie o distribuya sin mi permiso. Eso es plagio y es un delito, gracias.

**Título: **¡Peter Pan es un Vampiro!

**Autor: **Leon/Annika/Blume

**Sumario: **Bella es una pequeña y normal niña que adora la magia y cree en los cuentos de hadas. Una noche tiene la suerte de que Peter Pan venga a visitarla a su habitación, resultando ser algo diferente de lo que esperaba, pero mucho mejor a lo que había pensado. Peter Pan le resulta ser un chico de extraño comportamiento, muy hermoso, perfecto y dulce. Lo mejor de todo es que él no la deja ya, viene a jugar con ella todas las noches y se convierte en su adoración, en su Peter. Hasta que un día desaparece y no lo vuelve a ver... para encontrarse, doce años después, con un chico perfectamente idéntico a su Peter, su mejor amigo, su amor. ¿De qué se tratará? AH. OOC.

**Pairing: **Bella/Edward

**Clasificación: **K

**Género: **Romance/Humor/Hurt

**Estado: **En progreso, obviamente xP [1/aun no sé cuántos más]

**Advertencias: **- Creo que ninguna ;)

**¡Peter Pan es un Vampiro!**

_Introducción_

**_-_**

**.**

**.**

**B**ella en realidad era una niña común y corriente, bueno, en ciertos sentidos. Ella era muy linda y coqueta. Era muy pálida, poseía un cabello brilloso y sedoso color marrón, unos increíbles ojos chocolate y era muy menudita. Aunque eso era bastante normal si nos basábamos en la edad que tenía.

Con tan sólo cuatro años, Bella tenía una grandiosa imaginación. Ella creía de sobremanera en los cuentos de hadas y de magia que con tanto ahínco leía, día tras día, libro tras libro. A pesar de la preocupación de su madre y de los pequeños regaños por parte de su maestra de preescolar, ella los leía todo el tiempo.

Había algo en ellos que Bella no podía explicar. Sólo podía decir que le encantaba esa magia que tenían y esa capacidad de transportación a mundos magníficos, no se le ocurría otra cosa más. Y realmente no hacía falta mencionar que ella estaba terriblemente obsesionada con la magia y la fantasía, _demasiado obsesionada_, pero no en la forma en la que lo está un niño de su misma edad.

Bella en realidad no era muy sociable, quizá nunca lo sería. Pocos amigos tenía y los pocos que tenía poco les hablaba. Porque ella en realidad prefería sumirse en su mundo. No le importaba mucho el resto y ya todos sabían que Isabella Swan era una completa obsesionada con la magia y fantasía.

Ella creía insistentemente en eso. Para ella la magia significaba realidad, porque estaba convencida de que era real. Y una noche, una noche en la que le tomaron completamente sorprendida, todo se confirmó. Se dio cuenta de que como ella siempre había dicho: los cuentos de hadas, magia y fantasías eran algo más que cuentos, eran reales.

Bella siempre lo había sabido, aunque todos pensaran que se estaba excediendo de imaginación. Y se confirmó por fin después de tantas suplicas, después de tantos deseos y después de tantos libros leídos. Porque Peter Pan vino a ella una noche cualquiera. A su habitación, a visitarla. ¡Peter Pan había estado en su habitación! Aquel personaje de aquel libro que tanto le gustaba.

Ella supo desde que lo vio allí parado en su ventana, mirándole de una manera un tanto extraña, que se trataba de Peter Pan. ¡Porque él había volado hasta su ventana! Y después había volado hasta su cama. Fue allí cuando pudo verlo por primera vez y se sorprendió demasiado.

Y él era tan glorioso, tan perfecto, hermoso y dulce. No era como los libros lo describían, ni como ella lo había imaginado. No. Él era mucho más que eso y fue por eso que desde la primera vez que lo vio quedó cautivada por él y se convirtió en su mejor amigo. El mejor amigo de todos. Su _único_ mejor amigo.

En _su Peter Pan._

Se convirtió en su Peter Pan desde el primer momento en el que apareció por su ventana y aunque se comportó de una manera extraña, ella lo adoró. Y desde allí ya no la dejó, ella no lo dejó, nunca lo dejaría, porque el debía de estar con ella para cuidarla.

Vino todas las noches, voló a su habitación y después a ella para jugar y jugar. A cuidarla y velarla, como había hecho Peter Pan algunas veces con Wendy. Bella pensaba que Peter Pan era mucho mejor de lo que Wendy había dicho una vez… él era _tan perfecto_.

**N/A:**

Sé que la introducción no es muy buena, quizá no muy atractiva pero ya me dirán… desde al año pasado, después de que publiqué un fic más o menos parecido a este llamado Peter pan es un monstruo, traigo rondando esta idea en la cabeza. La estoy desarrollando en estos momentos, pero no quería un capítulo inmediato, así que decidí por crearme la introducción. Cabe señalar que la historia no será en tercera persona, sino en primera. Sólo que el prólogo no gustaba en primera, ahora quería hacerlo en tercera xP

Ahh y cabe señalar que deberíamos de ignorar el hecho de que tengo muchas historias en progreso, vale? xP Pero tenía que publicarlo YA a causa de cierta situación que está pasando y me gustaría mencionar, pero creo que no es el mejor momento xP.

En fin,

**Leon.**


End file.
